


Day by Day scenarios

by Rbook



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rbook/pseuds/Rbook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Naruto one-shot collection. What random, wacky, heart-wrenching scenarios will our heroes have to endure? There will be tears, laughter, gasps, and huhs all around. Oh the possibilities... Each chapter is different from the last varying from Time travel to AUs and anything in between, each one build by the summary at the top and with flexible pairings. one-shots can be adopted and prompts suggestions might be written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where shadows crawl

 

**Chapter** **Summary :** The Orange Orphanage is rumored to be founded as a front by two dangerous men. Sent in as a spy in hopes of finding proof of illegal actions, Lee the only one without chakra who can pass as a civilian, is amazed by the headmaster and his energetic second in command.

**Chapter type** _ **:**_ AU Drama

* * *

 

**Where shadows crawl**

Rock Lee stood in front of the Orange Orphanage gate with a small black beat up backpack swung over his shoulder and a traveling bag in the same condition at his hip. He felt strange and almost out of his own skin without his treasured green jumpsuit that Gai-sensei gave him but for this mission it was necessary to leave it at home. Instead he was dress in a peasant version of Neji's usual clothes covered in dirt and two sizes too small just for affect.

His hair had been changed form his normal bowl cut to a short odd looking savage cut that TenTen claimed was all the rage among the civilian teens his age. Frankly he didn't see the appeal of it, ( Gai-sensei hair style was by far superior!) but he needed to blend in among the other orphans that were rumored to be taken in.

It all started about ten years ago. It was at first, ignored. After all, it didn't pose any threat to a ninja village but then it started to gain attention simply by the fact that no left the orphanage once arriving. It gain so many members, nearing the ten thousands by the fifth year but not one of those children were adopted nor did they seem all that interested in moving out. Not even when they would grow old enough to live by themselves.

No one left once they arrived.

Of course that didn't apply to the guests who visited the orphanage to see if among the children were their future sons or daughters. It was because of them the rest of the world manged to piece together a description of the outside but the interior still to this day reminds a mystery. The guests simply couldn't remember it, but they knew it wasn't a big deal, after all people forgot those things easily.

It was odd and any ninja worth their salt knew that odd equaled trouble.

The orphanage seemed to pop up out of no where. It was built in remarkable speed, what should have taken months had only taken a week, and was one of the most elegant establishments in this part of the world. With its traditional design nearly resembling a castle, great placement among the high mountains, surrounding cherry blossoms that were for some odd reason _always_ in bloom, and an overall peaceful sense that clung to the place almost left guests in a consistent daze the orphanage gain the nickname : Heavenly House.

Standing there Lee could agree to the nickname...he could also agree that something was just _off_ about the place.

It wasn't a dangerous vibe that the orphanage created per se, but more...of a otherworldly. Like one would find in old ruins of temples, or places that were rumored to be hunted. Yet Lee could tell it wasn't the same thing, because the castle felt both like a warm welcoming home and a strong sense of an inescapable trap all at the same time.

_Humans shouldn't be here._ The building practically screamed. This was why the Leaf village decided to sent him. It was too perfect and too troubling to be anything but a front. Something illegal was being practiced behind these walls, if it was human trafficking, contacts with rival villages, a spy syndicate or something remotely resembling a threat then it was Lee job to report it back to the village.

After all the Orange Orphanage only accepted people who could not use chakra. Lee for the first time in his ninja career, was the only one among his peers who could complete the mission. He was the only one young enough to pass off as a child in need and had the right amount of ninja training in taijutsu to be able to fight his way out if it came to it.

Lee gripped his traveling bag with determination. He would not fail this mission! It is just as Gai-sensei said to him before he left the village three days ago.

_"Lee! Go forward, with your youth burning bright, and concur this mission! Show the world your youthful_ _training is now paying off! You are one step closer to proving the greatness of hard work! Realize your dream my youthful student!_

" I will Sensei! If I were to do the unspeakable and fail then I will train three times harder then ever before!" The sixteen year old yelled out loud forgetting for a second that Gai-sensei wasn't there. He was too moved by his teachers words to care.

"Fail what?" A voice asked to his left causing the disguised leaf villager to jump in shock. Someone had managed to sneak up to him without him noticing. Even if Lee couldn't detect enemies with chakra based techniques that most ninja used while in enemy territory he at least had training in noticing human bodies close to him.

He wasn't arrogant enough to claim that he could detect people at all times, but if they were simple civilians, _like_ the orphanage claimed to be, then Lee should have been able to seen them coming a mile away. However, this tall man before him hadn't even let the sound of his breathing surpass that of the wind blowing gently around them; instead he matched it perfectly hiding the sound of his breaths in it.

This clearly meant that the person was trained in the arts of ninja. So the village was right, now all he had to do was find out _what_ exactly was going on.

"I will not fail to find my place in this world sir!" Lee proclaim twisting his words so that his honest emotions could be heard in them. Half-truths were the best way to lie according to Gai-sensei.

The man hummed. He studied Lee from head to toe, taking in his clothes, hair, luggage and overall demeanor that screamed "poor little orphan boy". While he studied Lee, the black haired boy did the same.

The man's hair was a bright red but with small orange highlights here and there it made it look more like rusty orange in the right light. It ended just around his chin and seemed to be cut in layers -nine to be exact- giving him a stylish mess on his head. Dress in a simple but elegant dark blue kimono, the man didn't seemed to be armed in anyway but a god ninja never trusted his eyes so easily.

He appeared to be in his early twenties and could be what "normal" people considered gorgeous. Later if asked, Lee would say that the man stepped out of one of TenTen's romantic novels that she adored to read. He just seemed to fit the main love interest for some reason.

"Then does that mean you are lost? Or does it mean you can not move on?" The man asked at last.

Lee felt himself blink, wondering why it had sounded almost like a echo when the red head asked the last question. In nine words, the stranger manged to give so much weight and meaning that nearly left the teen breathless.

Realizing the other was still waiting for a answer the ninja quickly shook himself out of whatever daze he fell into. "Neither! For you see I plan to one day find my own path through hard work. I know where I'm going and will use my own legs to get me there! I have no time to be stuck in the past!"

The man seemed to be pleased by his respond for he tilted his head to left, and allowed a small smile to grow on his face.

"Oh. Then I'll be cheering you on..." The other trailed off obvious waiting for Lee to introduce himself.

With a start Lee realized the other wasn't just waiting for his name. He was waiting for information of the random young boy standing in front of the gate that could indicate he was something else other then a seemly traveling youth he appeared to be.

_That way he wouldn't have to give away anything of his own. He made sure I had to give my name before him to have the upper hand and possibly fish out information from me._ Lee thought with a small amount of respect for the man. He was _good_ but he wasn't as good as his sensei when it came to gathering information.

Counter to what everyone believed, Gai-sensei was quite perceptive and quite smart. He knew where to find information and how to apply it in seconds. The man could also trick people into revealing things about themselves just by overwhelming them with his presence or with a few well placed words. Lee had picked up when someone was doing the same from being around the Green Beast so much.

He needed to trend carefully.

Luckily he had been preparing for over a month so it was natural to answer with a fake name that the village had appointed him. He even had his teammates call him that for twice as long just so it became second nature to answer it as if though it was his birth name.

"I am called Yato!" The boy proclaimed with gusto, bending into a deep bow. "I am glad to meet you sir!"

The man gave an amused chuckle "No need to be so formal. Call me Kurama kid."

Yato grinned back at him feeling his respect grow just a tiny bit more. "It is a pleasure!"

The man nodded back. "Likewise. So Yato, is there a reason why you're standing in front of my orphanage talking to yourself?" Kurama asked but not unkindly. His words could have been taken the wrong way had it not been for the half kind half humored smirk pulling at his lips. Kurama obviously spoke in jest.

The teen remembered to appear hopeful with a small amount of wariness before he answered. "I have heard that the Orange Orphanage does not throw children out even if they come of age, so I have traveled from far lands in order to speak to the headmaster! It would be most reassuring to have a place to call home and know I can stay there for as long as I wish! My last orphanage kicked me out once I hit fifteen! I wish to join!"

The man hummed, then before the bush brow's eyes his entire posture shift from a relax bystander to a business tyrant. He turned walking up the path leading to the front door. The black haired boy was surprised by the slight challenging smirk thrown his way over the older man's shoulder. "Ah. Is that so? Well then Yato, come with me to my office, as the headmaster I'll be glad to have someone with such determination join."

* * *

Yato looked around the dinning hall in wonder.

He had been informed before hand that there would be a large amount of house mates by Kurama that afternoon but he wasn't expecting three floors full of youngsters. There were thousands of them, either lined up waiting for their turn to order, sitting down at tables talking or simply running around for the fun of it.

The ages of all members varied from two to twenty nine if the headmaster is believed, and Kurama apparently knew each by first name. (Most didn't have a last name he later found out so everyone just preferred to go by first names). He told the ninja that his new house mates were separated by ages for feeding times, education and chores so that there would be a less likely chance of bullying among the orphans and so that things would run smoother as well.

The children -ages two to twelve- were on the first floor, teens -ages thirteen to nineteen- were on the second and the rest were on the top. There wasn't a rule that denied other ages to go into the other floors but it didn't really happen as the kids preferred to stay with the kids and the feeling was mutual among the others.

Now if only the black hair teen could believe that, after all, it seemed oddly _too_ organized. Which kid, unspoken or not, wouldn't want to break the rules?

_The different floors are probably more like clearance levels or ranks._ Thought the teen as he studied the rowdy children from the doorway. They didn't seemed to be too informed with the inner works of whatever was going on. _I must find a way to get to the top floor. That's the most likely place to find information._

Now the only question was how to gain the trust of the "older" orphans. Would he have to work his way up from floor one or did he start with the others his age on the second floor? Was there certain requirements other then age to move up? Would he have to complete tasks in order even been considered for a promotion? If so, what could they be?

Caught up in his thoughts, Yato almost missed the blond teen that practically bounce up to him once he caught sight of the newest member. It again amazed him how he could not sense anyone in the room, if they were ninja, - no not if, but _because_ they were ninja the lack of presences they all had was disturbing.

Only ninjas with years of training and near mastery levels could pull something like that off, which stood the question :How strong was the teenager before him?

His body showed signs of daily experience but was lean in a way that indicated he was build more for speed. His eyes were a bright cerulean that sparkled with cheer, too much cheer for a ninja though and strange scars at each check that resembled whiskers that also makes him seem almost friendly.

He didn't seem like a threat but the way the children acted when he was making his way over to Yato- bowing in respect, moving out of his path, practically beaming if they made eye contact and some even offering their food to him- spoke of undying respect so he probably was. The strongest we on top no matter what system it may be.

_It would be beneficial to get on his good side._ The black haired boy thought.

"Hello! You must be Yato! Kurama told me all about you! Did you find your new room yet? Have you settled in? You hungry? You like ramen?" The blond teen asked in one breath then allowed his face to nearly split in two with a excited grin. If the spy wasn't a fast talker himself, Yato probably wouldn't have understand him.

"It is a pleasure! Yes I am Yato and I have found my room thank you! I am quite hungry and would very much appreciate some ramen if it is not too much trouble!" Yato responded with a wide grin of his own happy that Kurama took time out of his busy afternoon to give him a tour around the house after all the paperwork was finished.

They walked from the dorms, to the school, to the public baths, to the laundry-mate, to the back gardens, to the farm and finally returned to the main building ending the three hour long tour at his room. Kurama had even taken time to explain each and every area with so much detail to the point Yato felt like he had lived there all his life.

To which he was grateful, it certainly made his job easier.

He liked his room, The color walls were silver and black and matched the rest of the building.

It was decently sized, not too big but not too small, with two beds - he had yet to meet his roommate- small walk in closest, two small chests - the black one was his and the silver one was his roommates to due with as they pleased- and two walls of the four where he was allowed to hang things as he liked.

"Great! If you follow me I can show you how to order food and how to use the food card! Oh by the way my name is Naruto, I'm second command around these parts, my job is to make your life carefree and comfortable so you need anything come find me!" The now named Naruto explain pointing to the long lines of children who were waiting to order there food.

Then with practice eased, the blond teen weaved though the maze of tables towards said line leading Yato and explaining as he went. He pointed out where the sun hit the most, who sat where, mentioned clubs that the orphans had open, and pretty much anything that pop into his head.

Yato nodded along happy to follow the second most important person around. This was his chance to get close to one of the most influenced person without being suspicious. He needed to leave a lasting impression on Naruto because well he was now chatting with him it wasn't granted he would continued after completing his "duties" as the second in command.

The black haired teen needed to find common ground with the whiskered teen so that Naruto would want him around and create the opening he needed to infiltrate the ring that ran the place.

As they passed tables, he noticed Naruto's eyes fall onto a certain food, thanks to Gai-sensei's observation lessons and knew that he found his common ground. Griming inwardly he made his voice as hopeful and as innocent as he could before yelling out.

"I do hope there is Miso ramen!"

It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

It was later, while Yato was talking to his new roommate Yukine and trying to pry information at of him, that someone knocked on the headmaster's door. Kurama lifted his head from his paperwork, glancing at the door already knowing that it wasn't one of his children because it was pass ten and they all _knew_ better then to break curfew so that left one other person.

Not bothering to respond well aware that Naruto would let himself in whither or not the red head wanted him to, Kurama returned back to his paperwork with a grunt. One would think someone of his standing and rank was beyond such travail things but apparently the higher he went the more he had to do, since it was his job to approve or disapprove many things.

The second in commanded walk in completely at home in Kurama's office, falling onto the couch in front of his desk with a sigh placing his hands behind his head. He laid there for a while humming a lullaby he no doubly sang to the children not even minutes ago.

"Where is he?" Kurama asks as soon as the boy finishes his song. He doesn't have to explain who he is, they both know their talking about the new kid.

"In his room talking to Yukine. I think they really hitting it off so we won't have to change roommates this time. Oh, and he doesn't know yet so be careful what you say around him" Naruto answers without missing a beat, bright and cheerful as ever.

"I will " The headmaster promises knowing how some can become violent when they learn the truth. He grabs a stack of papers to his left allowing the topic to die, as the blond amuses himself with creating lyrics to the tone he hummed.

Naruto loved to create songs for the little ones who had a hard time sleeping.

"I heard that three moved today" Kurama started, as he stamped a document knowing that the blond can't focus on song writing and would most likely exploded if he didn't talk soon. Really sometimes it hard to lived with such a energetic guy. 

Naruto allowed a proud, happy smile to grow onto his face at a job well done. He is practically vibrating with joy as he answers. "Yes, Kofuku, Nora and Mayu left around noon today. Nora finally found a place where she belongs! I was so happy for her but kinda sad to see her go...hmm oh Kofuku meet this great guy, Daikoku, and claimed him as hers, but get this he did too! He doesn't even care about her bad luck! They moved together with the most love struck faces I ever seen let me tell you! And Mayu got this great offer to study at this high class shrine! She gets all these nice clothes, house and it's a all girls place too! How great is that Kurama!? "

The headmaster hums in the back of his throat to let Naruto know he listening, though he never lefts his head, or moves his eyes away from the paper in front of him. The children would like a pool for a swim team, It would be hard to pull the funds but if he sold his private collection of first edition medic herbs then...

Naruto isn't offended that the red head's minds wonders away from the conversation, after all they been working together for ten years and it pretty much routine now. He lays back down content with doing nothing, thinking of how happy those girls were as they packed up their things knowing he had a hand in making them feel that glee.

It leaves him feeling warm all over.

For ten minutes the room falls into a calm silence, nothing but the sound of paper being stamped or turned could be heard.

The headmaster waits for the blond to get inpatient knowing it's only a matter of time before Naruto sits up and demands answers. He isn't disappointed because not even three minutes later the blond is back up staring at Kurama with a heavy gaze.

"Who is he really?" The teen asks.

Kurama doesn't answers instead flings a file at the teen's head. Naruto catches it from the air flipping it open reading over the information with a serious expression, probably already planning on what to do with the kid.

"Rock Lee huh? Not a bad name...but his dream might be hard to fulfill. It may take him years to move." The blond mumbles to himself as he absentmindedly flips pages on the Lee's ninja career.

Kurama nods in agreement, after all to prove hard work can over come natural born prodigies is no small desire but it was their job to make the teen see it through.

Naruto is probably thinking the same because he looks into Kurama's eyes with such determination that it is nearly blinding and reminds the once- demon again, that this boy shouldn't have ended his ninja life so young, because the world would have benefited greatly had the Leaf villages been just a little kinder.

"We will make sure Rock Lee moves on. After all it's why we run purgatory. He will find happiness believe it!" Naruto proclaims as he does each time a new kid dies and needs help to finish whatever businesses they need to do here on earth.

* * *

_Ten years ago after the villagers of the Hidden Leaf beat to death a young blond six year old in a feat of rage, the demon inside him was offered a chance to redeem himself for the sins he committed under the control of a vile man. He was tasked with collecting young souls who suffered a great unjust in this world, and had their lives taken suddenly._

_He took the job and now runs a orphanage as a front in order to do so._

_The six year old had not gone to heaven, choosing instead to stay with the demon as it was the one who comforted him in his finial moments of life. The boy claimed the demon as his one and only friend. Now he is second in command of his friend's orphanage sharing love to anyone he finds because in life he had not been given the same._


	2. Toxic Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary: Obito never expected for his first ever love confession to be delivered with a threat, nor did he expect it to come from a boy. "I will show you what real love is or so help me Obito Uchiha I will end you!" It doesn't help that the boy is an extremely skilled ninja and seems to pop up out of no where. His team isn't helping either because Minato is amused, Rin is pleased and Kakashi is acting more of a jerk then usual.
> 
> Chapter type : Time Travel. Humor + romance

 

 

 

 

Toxic Love

He was late. Two and half hours late to be exact.

Black eyes glanced nervously at the clock in the kitchen watching with growing anxiety as the seconds ticked by, one by one, making him even later then he already was. Black hair whipped around as the young thirteen year old rushed to put away the last bag of can foods in the cabinets.

Obito Uchiha knew that out of all the days to be late today was _not_ one of them, but he hadn't been able to walk past old lady Fukuro who was struggling with her groceries bags and _not_ take time out of his day to help her. She had been having back problems lately and had been told numinous times by her doctors not to do any heavy lifting, or walk long distances .

However the kind old lady lived alone and her bum of a grandson barely visited her, so when she needed to buy food she did it regardless of the fact the market district was on the other side of the village from her home. It would be so much easier for her if her grandson would just walk with her or buy the food himself but he was, in his words "too busy to babysit".

How Obito hated him for it. Then again he hated anyone like him so it may not be the guy himself rather how he was a embodiment of everything the google wearing teen hated.

Arrogance and disrespect.

It had always been a pet peeve of his that others would walk by the elderly without so much as a second glance even when the older folk needed the assistance. It constantly shocked him how someone could possible forget how much the elderly had done for them and how quickly the youth of today would ignore the far wiser age group.

Raised as a ward of the Uchiha clan, the only one who ever cared about him was his grandmother and sometimes the black sheep had felt more like a burden to her then anything else. She wasn't cruel, far from it, but the black haired boy noticed that she mentioned his parents every time she praised him...almost as if they were the only reason she bothered with him.

Oh, she loved him for sure but it was sometimes hard to ignore that small fact. Especially when the rest of the clan mocked him and she never once stood up for him rather she turn a blind eye to the jeers sent his way. It was only when someone mocked his parents that the old woman would unleash her wrath.

Her son and his wife were her pride and joy after all.

Which was why he did everything he could to behave and help others. He wanted her to be proud of him _because_ of him and not because he resembled his dead parents so much. Parents he didn't even know past names, but he wondered about them all the time.

Had his dad really been as goofy as he is? Did his mother really invent a brand new flavor of curry? Did his father love sunsets like him? Did his mother loved to help others like Obito? How did they meet? Did his dad confessed or was it his mom? Would they be disappointed in him for being deadlast?

Sadly his grandmother never answered his questions (she said it hurt to much to speck about them but Obito had seen her tell others all the time which further proved his theory on his grandma) so Obito would never know what kind of people his parents had been.

"Thank you Obito" Fukuro said snapping the black haired boy from his wondering thoughts. "It was truly kind of you to help me out today. Are you sure that it's okay though? I hear that today you were getting assign to your genin teams..."

"Oh don't worry! I still have about a hour left before teams are assigned, so no harm done." the boy lied reflectively crossing his fingers behind his back. His happy-go-lucky mask falling naturally on his face. He didn't wan't Fukuro to feel like a burden nor to feel guilty for his tardiness. It was his choice and he would face the consequences alone.

The old lady's owl like eyes blink before filling with warmth. She beaconed the boy with her hand, turning away from the kitchen once the last bag was neatly folded and stored.

" Is that so? Well honey, you might want to get going. One mustn't be late on such an important day. Any self-respecting ninja knows at least that no?" The short lady said in jest ,oblivious to the flinch her words caused the teen behind her.

Obito followed the silver hair woman to her porch with a wide smile perfectly hiding his discomfort knowing she would not be aware of the fear he was currently feeling. She was right, ninjas weren't late (at least not the good ones) and not to mention it could cause deaths if it was out on a mission made his tardiness all the more offending.

He didn't even want to think of what his new sensei would say. Not the best first impression Obito was sure of at least that. Perhaps if he was lucky his team had waited for him.

For two hours.

Agh, so much for a fresh start with his classmates turned teammates. Half of his class had turned him into a punching bag to target whenever the mood hit them and the other had not wanted anything to do with him because of his lack of skills. Association with Obito made them instant losers too apparently, so no one really liked his presence near them, and thus no one would even _talk_ to him during the academy.

Well...all but one. The kindest, most caring, gorgeous Rin Nohara in his grade talked to him becoming his first friend, up until the point where she was moved to another class two years ago. Even though they _had_ drifted apart a bit Obito could still claim her as his friend, because she just was that wonderful.

Unlike many in his life, the brown hair girl didn't really pay mind to popularity or social expectations so she never seemed to care that Obito leached onto her whenever the opportunity presented itself. At first it had been because of his desperate _need_ for someone to really look at him and acknowledge his existence that made the Uchiha seek her out but over the time they had know each other it developed into a small tiny crush for the girl.

Which was another reason he needed to race over to the academy as quickly as possible. Teams were formed by not just one class but by all of the graduating youth and that meant there was a high chance Rin would be assigned to his group if the upper class men were correct on the blancing of teams that is.

It would be perfect. They would dominate the battle field with their unbelievable teamwork, have each others backs in any situation, find comfort in each other when the war got too tough (he was realistic. No one could fight in a war and not be affected by it.) and still be the same great friends they had always been.

He would become a kick ass ninja surpassing everyone, she would surpass the legendary Tsunade in the medic feild and when the time came he would be elected as Hokage and she would be either his assistant ( so she can be near him all day) or commander of the ninja forces as his second in command ( because she was a _brilliant_ ninja and dissevered to be given her rightful title) she would still treat him better then anyone else.

Then at one point in the far future, on a busy day as both worked in the Hokage office, he would look at her as she stamped the papers he didn't do knowing him enough to be able to approve or disapprove papers without asking for his opinion, and say "Will you marry me?" and she would answer with "We've been married for years, silly. But I wouldn't mind having an official ceremony"

"Obito, take these sweets and share them with your new team. It helps to make a good impression before actual missions that way teamwork comes more naturally" the retired kunoichi advised as she handed a bag to the blushing teen who nearly lost himself in another fantasy about his future.

"T-Thank you granny Fukuro." the red face boy stuttered out tucking the bag away in his hip pouch.

He bowed respecfuly to the old lady and turn to run at top speeds towards the academy, praying to any upper power that he was in his crush's team not aware of the burning blue eyes which had been watching him from the shadows for the last two hours. Nor did he noticed the small pop sound soon after he entered the door of the classroom his team was mostly likely waiting in.

* * *

It had been two weeks since he was placed in team Minato and the Uchiha could honestly say it wasn't such a great experience as he expected it to be.

At first the joy of finding out Rin was in fact on his team had been able to overpower the bitter presence of the child prodigy Kakashi (who took upon himself to humiliate Obito at any chance) but that soon lost its wonder when he realized what the meaning of Rin's longing looks meant. The looks directed at his silver haired teammate, not him.

It was as if someone had dumped ice water on him during a billiard.

For as long as the idea of graduating was in his head the same thought of receiving Rin's love had also been there, circling around in his mind like a warm reminder of why he was training, why he was fighting, and why he would do anything for her. But that was all it was. A thought. A hope. A _Delusion._

Because Rin liked Kakashi. Rin has a crush on Kakashi. _Rin had picked Kakashi the loved **genius.**_

Not the dead last. Not the black sheep of the Uchiha Clan. Not the _him. Not Obito Uchiha._

It hurt.

It hurt really bad as if someone had taken a kunai and had stabbed him repeatably in the chest.

But he couldn't let the brown hair girl know that because he loved her and would rather be suffering then make her sad. She was kind, so kind that if she knew about Obito's feelings she would blame herself for his misery, knowing that she would never be able to help.

Rin couldn't change her emotions and neither could he.

So he would step aside, allow his two teammates to be happy together and they would, since it was only a matter of time before Kakashi realized how lucky he was and claim Rin as his girlfriend and - _now was not the time to think about how much he would die that day._

Obito Uchiha knew a losing battle when he saw one, which was why when Rin, in all her shy blushing glory, had told him in secret about her crush he had smiled warmly at her and pushed the pain into the far corner of his mind _where it belonged._

"Don't worry! As your best friend, it's my job to be rooting for you! I'll support you all the way and make Bakashi fall in love with you!" Obito said to her that lazy afternoon sitting on the picnic blanket surrounded by their favorite foods with no one around. Just them, in their own private world, on top of a small hill that they went to whenever they wanted to talk knowing that the secrets between them would never be leaked and watched the sunset together after they spoke.

The perfect moment between great _friends._

It hurt so much that the moment seemed to last forever, and dying a slow death along with it, was his heart.

Obito never noticed the blue eyes filled with empathy, that watched them from the trees.

* * *

The boy was back.

Minato had noticed him the third day, just out of his sensing range, watching his team from the shadows of the trees. At first the blond hair man had been alarmed, because he wasn't sure how long that boy had been sitting there nor ,and most importantly, if said boy was a friend or foe. This was war time after all, no one could be trusted nor could they be underestimated, so he had switch places with a clone making sure the boy didn't notice and had silently slip behind him only to have the boy eyes snap to his location before sprinting away.

In all honesty, the blond Joinin could say he was impressed with the amount of skill the boy in the trees possessed because he got away from him without leaving so much as a trail to follow. He wasn't the master at tracking but he was no slouch either, and he most often then not always at least found one thing that others overlooked.

Still it had worried Minato that the boy had been able to watch them train for who knows how long and managed to get away without so much as a fight so he called off training then turned to run as fast as he could to the Hokage office hoping to report the spy (which he thought the boy was at the time) before the blond haired child could get away for good.

Image his surprise, when he got to the Hokage tower and found the boy sitting calmly in said leader's office.

Since Minato was in a hurry he choose to ignore the door leading into the tower and climbed up to the windows just behind the leader's desk. He planned to jump in unannounced (mush like he seen his own sensei do before) and let Hiruzen know of the danger that was running around the village but paused when he heard voices though one of the open windows.

The boy with sun kissed blond hair, and bright blue eyes that sparkled with glee was telling the Third about his team training but it was _who_ he mentioned the most that caught Minato's attention.

"You should have seen how hard he was working old man! I mean sure the others were working as hard as him too, but Obito was pushing himself really far today! He even manged to land a blow on Kakashi! He improves too darn fast, I tell you! It supper cool! But that makes it so much harder to approach him!" The boy said swinging his legs in his chair as he was too short to touch the ground.

"I mean how am I supposed to grab his attention and keep him from taking a nosedive of the crazy deep end if I can't even make him notice me!" The child whined face twisting into a unhappy pout as Hiruzen roared with laughter.

Oh. _oh._

The boy hadn't been there to steal their training secrets, nor had he been to do any harm to his team. The boy had been there to try and work up the nerve to talk to _Obito._ He spent hours upon hours sitting in the trees watching the black hair teen train, admiring his will to never give up, listen to him talk and had each day took a small step closer.

_How cute._

The blond man could remembered a time he did the same thing to his girlfriend Kushina, so he could understand the "admiring from afar" approach on a personal level. The yellow flash even choose to stick to the tree tops as well, and would talk Jiraiya's ear off about what the red head goddess did that day, just like this boy seemed to do.

Huh you find kinder spirits in the less likely places don't you?

Minato refused to call it _stalking,_ like the toad sage claimed it was, (because it wasn't thank you very much) so instead he claimed it was spy training on gathering information. His team had yet to train in that area if he was correct, the only thing was it need to be done in pairs, but Rin and Kakashi were already a team so who would train with Obito? Someone who wasn't busy at the same time his team trained together?

Minato got the feeling a blond boy in trees had some time to spend.

Maybe he could lend the blond boy a hand since he knew how it would be years before Obito even realized he was there, unless of course the Uchiha got kidnap by Cloud ninja, and thus creating the perfect opportunity to speak to him, but what were the odds of that?

Without boy or old man noticing , the joinin slipped away, highly amused by what he had discovered.

_Ah, young love._ Thought the blond haired man as he walked back to his apartment knowing that he was a sucker for cheesy romance but not minding it in the least.

* * *

Rin had always known Obito preferred boys to girls.

She couldn't explain why, but she did. Maybe it had something to do with the way he never looked at the girls in their grade? Maybe it was because he would always choose to go near her instead of finding some male friends or any friends in general? Maybe it had something to do with how gentle he was? Maybe it was his strange determination to best Kasashi that borderline obsessed?

Or maybe it was just something in her that told her " _This boy will want a boyfriend someday"_

Either way, she knew that he would never admit it. Not by the way he was treated.

Obito may smile the widest in their generation but he is also the best actor as well. Others wouldn't be able to tell that he was in pain, that the grin on his face was as real as a plastic mask or that when he thought no one was looking he allowed, his face crumbled into heartbreak. The brown hair girl however, could see right though him, after all they _were_ best friends and she saw what others choose to turn a blind eye to.

The black sheep of the Uchiha clan barely had a reason to be happy, and he would most likely do anything to be accepted by others. Even lie about his true heart.

This pained Rin the most about her friend because even though she tried her best to show him without saying it out loud that she would remain his friend no matter what, Obito had still to tell her the truth about his sexuality. She wouldn't push him of course, but she hope that one day he would trust her enough to share this secret with her. She would support him no matter what and it would do nothing to change their friendship.

She had even told him about her secret crush on Kakashi hoping it would promote him to come clean. But Obito had only looked like someone was torturing him, as he vowed to help her with her love life and she knew he was thinking how he wasn't brave enough yet to come out because the fear was too deep. She knew that it would take time and the right person to get him to one day say it but she hoped it wouldn't be in years.

They were at war, there was no certainty they had years.

Rin had tried to get him to tell her many times, dropping hints about how she knew some guys that were single and would be excellent boyfriends, but each time Obito's face twisted with pain so she would let the topic drop as fast as she could. She didn't want him to be afraid of love, she wanted him to be happy with someone who would look pass all the nasty rumors that the village spread, pass the fact he wasn't the best, pass his tendency to be extremely late and see the great person he was.

Someone who would cherish him like he deserved to be.

Looking into the burning blue eyes of the blond teen that their sensei had invited to join them for training she found the answer to her prayer.  Rin was please to note how the boy's eyes never seemed to leave her best friend's form.

He looked at Obito as if the black hair teen was the main compound to a better future.

She had never been more pleased for her friend then when the first thing he said after introducing himself ( his name was Nartuo by the way) had been if Obito would join him for ramen _and Obito had accepted._

Locking eyes with her sensei Rin realized with start that Minato was a ally because he seemed just as pleased as she did. He had planned this.

She really loved her team.

* * *

Kakashi could not stand the blond idiot.

He didn't why, but from the first time the blond teen had opened his mouth, the Hatake felt like gritting his teeth just to stop himself from stabbing the fool.

"Hi! My name is Naruto no last name! I like ramen, toads, foxes, learning new justu and my precious people! I dislike people who belittle others, a orange swirl mask, the waiting for ramen to cook and not being able to protect my friends. My hobbies include comparing ramen flavors, flower pressing, talking to a fox and pranks. My dream for the future is to make sure a certain someone will realized how important he is before its too late! " Kakashi was sure he wasn't the only one who noticed how Naruto's eyes fell onto his male teammate when speaking about his dream.

For some reason that _really_ irritated him. So he decided to crush the blond boy in their training to get over his frustration happy that he was pined against the newbie in a spar after their group spy training. He planned on beating the blond so blue many would assumed he was born that shade. He ignored the small voice in his head that reminded him about the ninja rules, stating that one must never let emotion rule him.

Some rules were meant to be broken. 

Too bad that Naruto was stronger then him. By a lot.

He didn't even stand a chance which not only surprised his team but the blond idiot too. Kakashi could have sworn he heard the whiskered boy mumble under his breathe as he broke through the Hatake's defense to land blow after blow. "Wow. His a lot weaker then I thought he be...but I guess that tends to happen when you challenge someone years before they are ready."

The Bastard was mocking him.

Then to add salt to the wound, instead of asking if he was alright, Naruto had turned to Obito so fast his neck almost whiplash. His voice losing it's edge of confidence and developing a nervous waver. "Hey since training is over...would you like...to get some..ramen with me?"

He was practically saying that Obito was someone to fear more then the only chunin on the team. As if Kaskahi was so pathetic that he didn't even hold a candle to the _dead last._ He never been more insulted in his life.

And Obito had enjoyed him losing so much that he accepted the invitation without realizing that he had agreed to _date_ with the stupid _intruder!_

It would take him years to realize why the thought of Obito on a date with someone made his stomach turn in the worst way possible and why, as he heard the black haired teen laugh loudly at something Naruto said, his heart felt as if it was breaking.

Not to mention that Naruto quickly raised though the ranks and became one of the best ninja the Leaf village had to offer, with a SS-ranking, in less then two years. It made it all the more bitter that Kakashi's first mission as a joinin had gone so wrong, Rin getting kidnap, him losing a eye, _Obito nearly being crushed by boulders meant for him,_ and it had been Naruto that saved them all.

He really hated that guy.

* * *

"I will show you what _real_ love is or so help me Obito Uchiha I will end you!" the blond screamed when he had overheard Obito tell Rin that he would love her no matter what because she was having a bad day and need cheering up. " You will see that she isn't what you love, because you only love the _idea_ of her! So if you go crazy for her I will be there to pull you back!"

With that the blond stomped away, fist clenched at his sides, back hunched over and determination in each step.

Rin, who had been rejected by Kaksahi that day manged a teary smile, glad that at least one of them would be happy with their crush and that Naruto had finally been able to tell her best friend how he felt. "Well its about time. Two years and half seemed like too long for holding something like that in."

Obito just sat there shock.

Someone had just confessed to him. He had just had his first confession of love.

By a boy.

By not just any boy, but by the best ninja in the whole village second to only their Fourth Hokage, some even saying that the whiskered face lad was stronger.

By _Naruto._

Because Naruto liked Obito. Naruto has a crush on Obito. _Obito_ _had been picked by Naruto the loved **genius.**_

Not the rookie of the year. Not the golden boy of the Hatake Clan. Not the _him. Not Kakashi Hatake._

Who would have saw that one coming?!

* * *

When the boy realized he was in the past he planned to stop the future from happening by removing the reason the mad man went mad. All Naruto had to do was make sure the lonely orphan failure learn the difference between loving someone and the **idea** of loving someone. To teach him the lesson of what friends could do to save you from the darkness, just like he did for his own male teammate.

How hard could that be?

All he had to do was learn Obito's quirks, invite him to hang out and train each day together until it became second nature to lean onto each other.

They would grow to be great brothers, just like Sasuke and he had been, he was sure.

Now if only he could figure out why Kurama was laughing so hard at the blushing black haired target, why Rin was telling him she gave them her blessing, why his dad clapped on his back approving his bravery and why Kakashi was glaring so hard.

The past was a weird place.


	3. Bestseller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary: Jiraiya may be the world's greatest pervert but no one really realizes that his Icha Icha series is on the best sellers list. It's smut but smut with good plot, high emotions and characters that seem to be able to walk off the pages themselves. Naruto picks up more than training from his mentor during this two years.
> 
> Chapter type : Side story. Hurt/comfort .

**Bestseller**

It was published not long after Naruto Uzumaki returned to the leaf village from his two year training trip. It wasn't about his sad childhood, his friends, his adventures or even his dreams that made up his life. No, the book was about the most important pair of people he never met.

His parents.

He'd never seen them, not in pictures or in drawings. He didn't even know their names, but he thought about them all the time. They were so insubstantial in his mind, nothing more but a vague idea of what he could have, that it was easy to picture them being any particular way he wanted. He imagined how his mother might have cooked all his favorite foods for him. He pictured how his father would have read the newspaper each morning without fail.  
He thought -hoped, imagined- how both would be brilliant sparring partners, brilliant teachers. How both faces- Does he have his mothers eyes? His fathers'? Whose hair color did he take after? Whose nose did he have?- would probably light up when he walked through the door. He imagined how they would greet him home after a long mission.

He wondered how they would feel about the sneering mouths that found him everywhere he went. Some childish part of him hoped that they would keep him safe from them, shield him from glaring eyes and tucking him away somewhere safe and warm.

He wondered which personality he was most like. He wondered if they would be morning people, or if they were as restless and charged at night. Did they like plants as much as him, or was that love of gardening one of his own? He wondered if they would be strict parents, with rules about what he could or couldn't do, or if they would be more laid-back and let him live as he pleased.

Most often, he wondered if they had wanted him. Naruto could spend hours imaging how they had reacted when they'd learned he'd taken root in his mother's womb.

Sometimes, on the best days, he could picture a beautiful faceless woman rushing to her loving husband- tears of joy running down her face, desperately clutching the positive pregnancy test. He liked to think, with a little smile on his face, that she would throw her arms around his equally faceless father and the man would crow with joy and spin her around. Both of them yelling at the top of their lungs, unafraid of their neighbors ire, because they were going to be _parents,_ and they were going to have a _child_ that they were going to love him and they couldn't believe it.

Some nights, when the stares poked holes in his spines and tears pricked at his eyes periodically throughout the day but weren't allowed to fall, he would fall back against a wall, slump to the floor and imagine. He'd let the tears fall, hot and unbidden, down his cheeks and Naruto could imagine his mother cursing at the world. He could imagine her disbelieving expression at first, then shaking the pregnancy test (positive, cursed and positive) at first, then slamming it against the wall, screaming for it to _change, change, damn you!_ The dull thud of it not loud enough to drown out the screaming from the next room. A man furiously denying being the father. He wondered if his mother would have screamed her voice raw in tandem with a deeper, furious baritone. Screaming themselves horse, until they were dizzy with lack of air and grief over their brand new burden.

Naruto thought about them a lot, it was safe to say. But he never spoke about them. Time and experience had taught him never to let the word 'my' and 'parents' cross his lips in the same sentence. The lesson came fast at the table, staring down at the table and the Third Hokage stood behind him, what felt like a lifetime ago.

"Why don't I have parents?" He'd asked, turning to look the old man in the eyes.

The Third Hokage had only closed his eyes, a pained expression briefly crossing his face. Naruto could have sworn he felt the man drift away somewhere, even as he stayed in place, lost in some dark memory. He hadn't taken overly-long to come back to himself, but the impact had already been made, the lesson already learned. It had scared the then child so thoroughly, he decided to keep his questions about his parents close to his chest, quiet and insubstantial. Decided they were better kept to himself, because for a minute he had thought the question had driven away the only person who seemed to care that he was alive, the only one that seemed to want him around.

Like a stab to the chest, Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at him with an expression almost worse than hatred; He didn't want to see the pity and sadness there. Not from the man he'd selfishly thought of as his grandfather.

Naruto made sure to never ask about his parents again.

Instead he wrote all those questions down in a little black notebook and let them sit for years under his bed beneath a loose floor board. No one knew about that notebook as it was his and only his. It was where he poured all the pain, all the misery and all the hopeless dreams, so that they wouldn't be circling around in his head all day.

Sometimes he would open it up and re-read questions, theories or thoughts about his parents. It helped on some days, hurt on others but it always left him feeling horribly alone. He hated how most pages were smeared with tears, it reminded him how weak he really was. He hated to think words were able to destroy him.

Naruto Uzumaki both hate and loved that black notebook. Which was why he took it with him on the training trip.

He wrote in it for four months whenever the toad sage looked away, always waiting until the sage disappeared for "research". It wasn't that Naruto didn't trust the old pervert, in fact the blond is sure he trusted no one more then the white haired hermit, but he refused to let him know about his dark secret. He didn't want Jiraiya to turn eyes of pity onto him. Not like Iruka did when a small piece of paper from said notebook fell out of his bag back in the academy.

The man wouldn't stop talking about the stupid poem for months. So what if it was about parents and suicide?

It didn't meant the man had to follow Naruto around, and constantly check for cut marks. He was't going to let the villagers win and kill himself, not until he proved them wrong and become Hokage. ( He hadn't thought about _after_ becoming Hokage but Iruka seemed to be in fear about it. Naruto quite frankly didn't care.)

Naruto made sure to never try his hand at poetry again.

Still he should have known nothing got pass the toad sage for long. Four months made him think he could lower his guard. Four moths made him think he knew when was a good time to write and just let everything out without checking to see if he was alone in the hotel room. Four months made him stupid enough to leave the notebook in pain sight inside his backpack instead of the secret compartment he sewed in specifically for his special notebook.

Four moths wasn't enough to prepare him for the near heart attack he felt when he walked back into the room from his shower and spotted Jiraiya absentmindedly flipping though his notebook with a small frown on his face.

Naruto had frozen in the doorway, a sarcastic remark about his mentor caught in his throat.

The panic attack sat in soon after.

It started with a tingling in his legs and fingers, spreading up his limbs and seeping into his chest like a blast of cold water. His lungs tightened, breath hitching and then coming faster on instinct when his chest began to feel compressed. Black spots edged on his vision and somewhere in the back of his mind he could have sworn he heard a dull ringing. Like an alarm, but he was sure it was only in his own head.

A soft touch on his arm pulled at his attention, head whipping up to look at his mentor.

Jiraiya had to help him by lifting his arms up and spoke to him gently. " I am proud of you. Good job." He said, hand gripping his arm in just the right amount of pressure to keep him tethered where he was.

He still couldn't breathe, what if it never ended, what if he- "Concentrate on your breathing. Stay in the present." Jiraiya interrupted him again, giving a little squeeze. "You can get through this. What you're feeling is scary, but it is not dangerous."

Naruto wondered if the Toad sage knew how much those words meant to him.

It made the feeling of losing control of his body less terrifying, if only for a second. Then the sage started counting.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten." The numbers were spoken like a lullaby "Count with me. One. Two. Three- "

"F-four. agh. ngh. F-five. S-s-s-ix. um. agh." Naruto couldn't remember what number came next. It wasn't supposed to be hard was it? _He should know this! WHY DIDN'T HE **KNOW** THIS?!_

"Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. You're doing fine, Naruto. Again. One. Two-" Jiraiya continued anchoring him back to the numbers and Naruto desperately leeched onto the calming voice as though it was a lifesaver.

" Three. Fo-our. F-five. Six... _Seven_! Eight. Nine. Ten." the boy mumbled along.

They stayed like for what felt like hours. Eventually sitting on the floor when Naruto legs could no longer hold up his weight. He was pushed into lying down, head resting on the old man's lap. It was more comfortable then standing and he felt his body uncoiling from within.

The counting never stopped.

Eventually he could breath again. Amazing. He could fell his limbs, the cold slowly retreating. It was like he was suddenly back on dry land, after fighting against the ocean hell bent on drowning him , dragging him under with its cold black limbs but _Naruto had beat it._

_He had **won.**_

Later that night, after being wrapped in a warm blanket and he felt safe again, Jiraiya had passed him a slip of paper with writing improving techniques. " Your strength is emotion but you lack sentence structure. I want you to try and fix that by following this sentence pyramid worksheet."

Naruto felt his breath hitch as at sudden realization. Jiraiya _read_ his notebook.

He allowed his eyes to search the old sage's face. He was sure that he find pity, judgment, concern, or even anger but to his amazement he found none. Instead what he found was understanding.

Understanding of what writing meant. What it did for him. What it did for _both_ of them.

And for that reason, Naruto picked up the worksheet and read the title out loud. "This is a five word sentence".

After that he never hid his notebook. He wrote in it any chance he got, whether it be in the morning before breakfast, in between breaks of training to cool off or even when they walked onto the next town. The notebook always within reach and after a quick explanation to the Toad sage, his and only his once more.

But his writing now had a beta reader. Because the worksheets were challenging but fun and after a while they lead to short stories that were featured in a Icha Icha special. Naruto remembered being amazed at how many positive reviews he got for them and even more when the fans demanded a book.

He kept all the fan letters in a special part of his backpack, happy that none were open. Jiraiya claimed they were for the author of _Lonely_ eyes's only. So he wrote more short stories, following his mentors example. filling pages with good plot, high emotions and characters that seem to be able to walk off the pages themselves. It wasn't until a year later that he decided to try and write a book too.

He had asked Jiraiya what he thought Naruto should write.

His mentor had look at him dead in the eye one night, tapping the small black notebook "You're strength is emotion."

And so a book titled _What Would They Be Like?_   was published not long after Naruto Uzumaki returned to the village. It pulled people. Giving them a glimpse into what life would be like without a family, reminding those who did to cherish them, and giving courage to those didn't.

A fan favorite for the last sentence "Don't worry: It gets better."

Currently it still held number one on the best sellers list. Three weeks in counting.

The Icha Icha author train the young writer well.

 


	4. Teacher's pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary: Kakashi has a special surprise for his kids. Today as a reward for passing the Jounin exam, one lucky squad member will be given his super secret treasure. One that, has made the Copy nin as powerful as he is today. Now the only question left is who wants it the most? "What do you mean you deserve it? I save the world dattebayo!" "We all did dode, but my help was the turning point in our favor so obviously Kakashi is giving it to me." "Excuse you two, but I'm the only one that hasn't given him grief since joining this team and I'm the only one he actually likes."
> 
> Chapter type : Side story/prompt Humor

Teacher's pet

Kakashi Hatake felt pride glow in his chest that quickly warmed the rest of his body. He watched his students breeze through the Jounin exam with a light smirk playing at his lips. He was in the viewing room, set up for examiners to take notes on the Jonin hopefuls, that overlook the practice field the exam took place in. He had manged to bride his way in (It was nice being the Hokage) and now stood among the awe ninja as they watched Team seven destroy everything in their path.

They seemed to dance around all obstacles that were place before them with ease, as if though taking the exam had been nothing but a whim.

It wasn't that the exam was easy, far from it. In fact, it took almost three recommendations to even be considered yet the three acted as if though it was a stroll in the park.

It seemed almost effortlessly for them, dodging attacks from all sides, while casually discussing restaurants opened late. They even argued among themselves where they would go dine at after the exam was over. This of course angered the eighteen ANBU who were in charge of the mock battle, and made them try even harder to _at least_ land a blow on the powerful trio. Too bad their attacks barely drew much effort from the Team seven members who batted away their A- rank Jutsus like one would to a fly.

Based off of his more cheerful student's behavior , the effort wasn't even worth properly dressing himself.

Kakashi let out a chuckle, his face expression (though it was hard to tell with half of said face covered) twisted into fond amusement as he watched the blond teenager jump to and fro, wreaking havoc on the ill-fortunate that were near. Indeed Naruto looked like he rolled out of bed at the last second, and more likely due to Sakura, had shown up on time with just enough supplies to take the exam.

In other words, he had taken the exam in mint-blue sweatpants and a black baggy T-shirt that the masked man knew where the Uzumaki's favorite pajama choice. The only thing on him that resembled proper equipment was the kunai pouch strapped to his hip and the headband tied around his forehead. And yet that was all he needed to beat the elite of elites.

Kakashi had always felt proud to say he passed this team. After they retook the bell test, even when others had failed miserably, they manged to do what others considered impossible.

They left him in awe.

Back then when not a single one of them would have been even _considered_ ninjas, he saw something that he knew would shake the very foundations of the ninja world. He saw the Will of Fire burn so brightly around them that it had nearly blinded him.

 _Yes_ one was a loudmouth idiot., _y_ _es_ the other a vengeful little shit and _yes,_ the last a useless fangirl yet _they were the only ones who could put all their differences aside and work together._ Something not even his old genin team had been able to do. Which was why, to the shock of many, he passed the team he was assigned _to fail_.

Naruto had been nothing but a living weapon in the eyes of the elders back then and they did not want their weapon to get so powerful they could not control it. Sakura had no potential at all besides that brain of her's so she would have been place somewhere in the village for her intelligence to be picked at when ever it was necessary. And Sasuke was considered too unstable and at flight risk to be allowed into the Konoha ninja system where information could be used to destroy. (they were right but hey the boy came back, so meh.)

All three were already considered unfit to be among the Konoha ninja ranks and the Village council were determined to make sure they stayed that way. Which was why, when the team's were being assigned, they all but force the Third Hokage to make sure the three would not pass the second graduation exam.

The Third Hokage had assign them to him following the council's demand. It was no secret that the unfortunate teams given to Kakashi were meant to fail. He always took the ones already deemed unfit for graduation, after all only three teams per year passed, so there really was no need to take the new genins seriously. It would destroy a lot of self-esteem (and loyalty, the real reason) however if they didn't at least put up a show of testing the kiddies and he took pleasure in watching their faces crumble after the bell test.

He had issues he knew.

But that particular year gave him pause.

His old sensei's son. His old comrade's brother. A girl (he had no connections to her)

He gave them another chance after the first just to see what they would do because of those connections even though he had not given any other team the same chance before. Kakashi is still unsure if he had done so in a subconscious way to honor the memory of the ones he loved that had died. (Itachi was very much alive but to Kakashi the boy had died the moment he raised his blade against his clan and betrayed the village). He didn't know if was the fact that they reminded him of his old team. Or if it was due to being hopeful that this time it would be different.

Either way, back then he gave them a chance, fearful that the walls he placed around himself would creak because of them wondering as he watched them cheer in joy if he would regret it.

Now he was grateful that he did, even through all the trails they made him endure as their sensei. And there is so many he couldn't name them all without writing them down and asking around just to make sure he didn't forget one. Like the time where Sasuke left, that one was painful especially from their last conversation.

Kakashi Hatake had once told Sasuke Uchiha that all the ones he loved were already died.

What he didn't tell him (though he should have, may have saved a lot of trouble) was that all the ones he was learning to love were already able to defend themselves. His cute little students proved it time and time again after all.

Like now, the three little "most likely to fail" academy students were beating the exam that made most quiver in their sandals at the mere thought. All while paying only half attention.

"Alright. That is far enough. Obviously this exam is just a formality, and I think we can all assume that taking any longer will just be a waste of our time." The main proctor called after five more humiliating minutes of the one-sided battle. He was a tallish man, with pepper brown hair and a Eagle mask that hide his identity but as the head of the village it wasn't hard to guess who he was.

He looked around to the other examiners who all promptly nodded their heads in agreement. No one could deny his decision to call the exam two hours short.

Kakashi believed his name was Mujakina Kodomo, a ANBU captain who was said be one of Naruto's fans. Though it was fun to tease him about it the man always insisted that _Yes Hokage-sama, I am a fan of Naruto Uzumaki but **no** not that way! Stop calling me if that is what you want all the time! I'm straight danmmit!_

Aw, being Hokage was fun. Most notable when he could call someone for useless entertainment whenever the paperwork got too stressful. The faces of some of his ANBU, who were ordered to read out loud from his favorite book as he worked were priceless, especially when he demanded them to take off their masks so the words wouldn't be muffled. They flinched each time the door was opened, terrified of someone who knew them walking on "smut hour".

Satisfied the eagle masked man announced " Without fuller a due, candidates Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, I here by pronounce you all Jounin of Konoha!."

The field exploded into loud cheering from all present, joined by the laughter of his kiddies as they celebrated. Naruto had whooped loudly before screaming at the top of his longs that he "Did it dattebayo!" Sakura had thrown her fist into the air with a mighty cry of "Cha!" as she watch her blond teammate jump and down in joy. Sasuke just smirked, but it was notably warm as he celebrated in his own quite way.

It was a adorable scene to behold with his students actually getting along for once without the childish teasing among them.

Be a shame if something were to, _provoke_ them into fighting again.

Kakashi grinned. Time for some fun.

* * *

The members of Team seven all sat around the picnic blanket with some level of bemusement.

When Kakashi had said that he wanted the whole team to go out and celebrate together they had assumed he meant at restaurant. Not one of them were expecting their sensei to lead them into a secluded field deep within the Konoha forest for a picnic that he, _himself_ , had cooked. Then promptly leave claiming he needed them to wait as he got their food.

Which made the situation all the more strange.

Not their Sensei disappearing on them, no they were used to that by now, but rather it was the fact Kakashi had _cooked_. Team seven knew that Kakashi hated cooking and would much rather go out to eat when given the chance. It had taken them more then three year since knowing the man to find out that _yes_ he could cook. Before then they all thought he hired someone to do it for him or something.

Even though they had passed, like Eagle had said it was only a formality, so it wasn't actually because of the exam itself that the silver haired man would go through so much trouble. More so, with the fact he most likely had to put a hold to his Hokage duties to have time to prepare for this celebration. Especially with this scenery. It was difficult to get to ,much less discover.

All three winced in sympathy, knowing that the paperwork would no doubt pill up faster then humanly possible due to this. Each had at one point or another seen their respective mentor nearly drowning in all the written assignments they had to do. Naruto can still hear Jirya's groans of desperation as he tried to meet his editor's deadline. While both Sasuke and Sakura had seen the stress it came with running a country whenever their mentor slacked for whatever reason, even though Orochimaru treated his more like a private pet store then a country.

"What do you guys think is going on?" Sakura asked after they made themselves comfortable waiting for their usually tarty sensei.

Naruto hummed in thought "I don't know. He was acting kinda weird don't you think?"

"He seemed really serious." Sasuke agreed from his spot near the trees.

It was hard deciphering Kakashi's body language. Whenever the man stood he seemed to have a lazy demeanor about him that throw off anyone who tried but thanks to years of exposure the eighteen year olds knew most of his small hints to his mood or thoughts. It was sometimes the hardest thing any of them had yet to master but they did know when their Sensei wanted to be serious. Usually serious meant something _big_ was going on. Something that shock any other team but by this point was the normal way of life.

"His left foot wasn't on it's heel so it's not something that is worrying him. But I did see his right hand twitch twice." Saskura commented her pretty face tight in thought. She tapped her chin three times unknowingly telling her teammates that she was trying to remember any other detail about their sensei's parting behavior.

"So his up to mischief again." Sasuke sighed. Unknowingly relaxing at the confirmation that the first man to give him time of day after his clan's death was not in any danger. This was noted by the other two, who decided it was best not to comment on.

They all had their quirks that pop up every once and a while. It was something thy talked about many times together, shocked to hear their own habits shoved in their faces. It usually ended with someone in pain however, and the common " _I DO **NOT** DO THAT!"_

"Maybe, he trying to pull a prank on us?" Naruto suggested excitedly. Although he had grown out of his pranking days a part of him will always appreciate a well thought out prank. It had been ages since he had last seen one though, mostly due to no one daring to make him the butt of a joke after the Fourth Shinobi War. It wasn't a bad thing but sometimes he missed it.

"Naruto. The man is thirty-two. I don't think his planning a prank." Sakura sighed in fondness unable to keep her amusement out of her voice. "If anything I think his using us to hide from his work."

The males blinked at her words before mulling it over in their heads.

"Your probably right." they deadpanned at last which earn them a giggle from the female.

Suddenly all three felt the familiar chakra heading in their direction. They send each other fond looks and a unspoken promise to make their sensei enjoy his tiny break before forcing the man back to his office. Even if it involved kicking and screaming like the last time.

"I hope you're all hungry." Kakashi said as he strolled over to them in a lazy walk. In his arms were bags that no doubt carried tonight's diner. What caught their attention though was the strange metal box strapped to the older man's back. It no way resembled a container of food and this raise almost all eyebrow's present besides the silver hair male. The box itself looked like a merge of a safe and a treasure chest. It was bond tightly by chains and seals that no doubly destroyed anyone who tried to get near it. A dark gray color indicated to a strong metal, and even Sakura knew it would take quite a few punches just to dent it. The last thing that stood out about the strange thing however had to be the Hatake clan symbol that was proudly carved into the box on all sides.

It was the most alarming sign that _something_ was wrong.

If there was one thing the students knew about their Sensei it was his _issue_ about his family. Sure, the man had been getting better, (ever since the Pain attack at least), but he still had a hard time with a reminder of his bloodline. They understood of course, after learning his history on that particular topic, yet there were times when the man would throw away anything with the clan symbol on it only to call and ask them to help find whatever it was from the trash. Rarely he was fine, other times the kids spend the night making sure to not leave the man alone for long periods.

There was no telling on what he would do when left unattended, when things were _bad_.

A fine team their were. All broken in their own right.

Kakashi ignored the curious (if slightly concerned) looks his students bore instead choose to casually place the food upon the blanket. Taking care to never tilt his box too far in a single direction as he pulled out containers with care.

All three teens snapped to attention, eyes zoning in on the food, and seeing the opportunity for what it was. Without speaking they planned on who would start the _conversation_ first. Locking eyes with each other, they quietly swear to jump in if needed, before the blond nodded.

Naruto moved closer, reaching out to help but Kakashi slapped his hands away before he so much as touched anything. He gave the blond a pointed look, and the boy held up his hands in surrender as he moved back to his original position. Sakura and Sasuke threw each other worried glances before blending their faces back into neural curiosity moving _ever_ so slightly closer to the man happily humming as he finished prepare the picnic.

"I made everyone's favorite! Naruto, I present a pot of miso ramen. Sasuke will get some tomato soup of course. And Sakura, my homemade strawberry ice-cream in the wonderful shape of a sundae!" The man cheerfully claimed as he sat once finished. In his hands was his own personal favorite of mackerel with a side of eggplant. He sat back and watched his students slowly reach for their food.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei. This looks delirious" Sakura said not missing a step as she held the bowl in her lap unwilling to make the man uncomfortable. She took a small bite out of her ice-cream, grinning as the cream melted in her mouth. She loved his homemade strawberry ice cream since the man always seemed to have a better hand when it came to sweets. It did nothing to ease the tension from her bones however as she sneaked glances at the other two from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah! Thanks a bunch Kakashi-sensei! this looks awesome dattebayo!" Naruto joined in, as he caught wind of what Saukra was trying to signal. He held the bowl high in the air then placed it back on the ground as he ripped apart his chopsticks shouting a hastily "Thank you for the food" before devouring his noodles with gusto, easily hiding his worry behind his bright smile.

"hmn" Sasuke grunted in approve as he took small sips from the soup. He was the most relaxed out of the three but his hands were closer to his weapons pouch then anyone else. Inside the small medication box label, _K_ , that Sakura made them carry around, felt a lot heavier then a few hours ago. Almost as heavy as _S.U_. usually did. The last two, _N and S.H.,_ were easy to ignore as they weren't needed as much.

Kakashi smiled back at them before he softly said "I'm fine, don't worry."

All three stiffen before snapping a hard gaze at the oldest. Experienced eyes ranked over his body taking in every moment with critical eyes. Kakashi sat comfortabley allowing the three to take as much time as they wanted, taking small bites from his meal. He removed his mask, knowing they had already seen his face and would not be a big deal anymore.

After some time Naruto grin. His face piratically lighting up the whole field as the air became lighter.

"Good. I'm glad." He softly said before shifting the conversation to the fangirls following him around again. If there was one thing Naruto hated about the fame he earn was the girls who didn't understand that he was interested. There were some that stilled squealed when he happened to walk by but they at least learned to keep their hands _to themselves dammit dattebayo!_ the others just wouldn't let go of his arms! He needed those!

Sakura teased him along the way, happy to rub it in his face that he wanted this since the academy days and now he had to deal with it. Naruto reported that she had never _ever_ been popular so she had no idea the struggle he lived through daily. She responded by hitting him over the head, which he understood was a very good argument. At some point even Sasuke threw in a comment about how to get ride of the most persistent ones and that he had to be a man about it. Kaksahi merely chuckled at the appropriate times, content with watching the three.

Time passed and soon most of the food was consumed. It was around this time that Kakashi cleared his throat catching the attention of all three in a heartbeat. He wanted the good times to continue but this was something that had to be done. Something that he could not hold off any longer.

He unstrapped the box on his back that had been up until now ignore, placing it before him as his student felt the shift in the air once more.

Taking a deep breath, the older man patted the box. He sat down on his knees taking a much more formal stance. His mask stilled pooled around his neck. Odd how instead of making him appear more relax, Kakashi without his mask seemed to always age ten years at once. The fact that he didn't bother with pulling it back up again told the three Jonin that this was the _real_ reason fro the private field and they responded by copying his stance soundlessly.

Where before were friends on a picnic now sat train warriors ready for battle. Kaksahi almost busted with pride had it been any other time.

"In here, I have my most prized possession." The Hatake started making eye contact with each of them. "It has served me well. It has saved me in many battles. It has been there when I needed it the most. It has been the reason I am considered a _SS-rank ninja and Hokage._ This box is actually where each member of the clan places something of that caliber from each generation. It holds the greatest weapon or accessory to a Hatake in battle from all the years they survive. A way to pass on their Will of sorts. "

All three student's eyes widen in shocked but remained silent, wondering where the conversation was going.

"It's tradition in my...family, that at the age of eighteen the box and it contains are passed on to the child as a coming of age ceremony. I-I got mine empty, of course, but that doesn't mean I couldn't place _my_ Will into it. I plan on continuing the family treasure like those before me even though I didn't get anything. The only problem is that the tradition to give it to my children and well, I may not have any by blood, I _do_ have two sons and one daughter."

All three gasps as Kaskahi smiled kindly at them. Sakura placed a hand over her mouth trying to keep the tears at bay while both Naruto and Sasuke felt warmer then they ever had before. The boy's eyes did water a bit but they stubbornly remained without tears as Kakashi patted the box once more.

"I know that I never said it out loud before, but I _do_ think of you as my children and though it pains me to say it, the box can only go to one. I never knew why, but that the rule if there is more then one at a time. So for that reason I ask, who wants it?" The man nearly whispered almost as if though he feared what the three would say. His knuckles brushed the Hatake coming of age treasure in a fatherly matter watching his student with anticipation.

Time stretched on in silence as the bomb he dropped on the group was digested. Anticipation turned into weary as Kakashi watched his students blink in wonder then shift to fall down in disbelief wondering if he had made a mistake.

The students all looked at each-other, feeling their bond more so then ever before. No sound was needed to tell one another what the one thought. This was the kindest thing anyone has ever done for them. To think so highly of them, to allow them to part take in the tradition that obviously meant a lot to the silver man without a second thought. And to even _apologize_ for not being able to give one to each. So touch were they that in a instead had the nervous man in a group hug.

It was filled with family love, the likes that three-fourths of the group rarely expernice and it send them all into a small sobbing mess.

After a way, however Kaksahi pulled out and grateful grin. "So what do you all say? Who is going to get it?"

The three gave eachother warm smiles.

"I think I know who is getting it Sensei." Sakura answered a small hiccup ending her sentence that did nothing to the warmth in her eyes.

"Yeah, I mean it obvious!" Naruto grinned his arms crossed behind his head in boyish happiness.

"I couldn't have said it better myself" Sasuke said his arms crossed over his chest for once more relax then his been in ages. He then bowed as deep as he could, forehead touching the ground to the shock of the others. "I know that I've been difficult, more so then ever, but I promise to prove each day that I deserve your gift, Kakashi. Thank you for believing in me."

Kaksahi opened his mouth to answer, his face beaming with pride, as his hand moved towards the box-

"What do you mean _you_ deserve it? I save the world dattebayo!" The cry shattered the warm atmosphere as Naruto jumped to his feet offended.

Sasuke immediately sat up giving Naruto the stink eye. "" _We_ all did dode, but _my_ help was the turning point in our favor so obviously Kakashi is giving it to me."

Before Naruto could report Sakura cut in with raised eyebrow. ""Excuse you two, but _I'm_ the only one that hasn't given him grief since joining this team and I'm the only one he actually _likes_."

" ** _What?!"_** Twin cries echo throughout the late afternoon air.

Sakura shrugged. "That's what you guys get for being annoying. Besides, I'm the _only_ female in this family so I should be getting the _only_ family box. duh."

"That's sexist!" Naruto cried glaring at her as if though she had said ramen was the worst food in the world. "This isn't about gender! This is about working hard to prove that the years he spend teaching us, _meant_ something!"

"No. It's about how like him, we have to overcome our inner demons -no offence Kurama- and show him that we got better because of him" Sasuke corrected without missing a bit his face practically saying _I'm surrounded by idiots._

 _"No!_ Kakashi-sensei clearly meant that this will help one of us get stronger and quit frankly, _you too have your fair share of unbelievable power up._ ** _It's my turn!_** Sakura shouted as she too stood up her, fist balled at her sides. "And it's _not_ sexist Naruto! It's just so happens to be one difference out of the group so that's why it makes sense to put the two differences together!"

"That's the definition of sexist dattebayo!" The blond reported back not budging a inch.

"No it's not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is _too!"_

"Is _not!"_

 _"Is,_ not important since neither of you are getting the box." Sasuke stated calmly sipping his tea. "Now sit down so we can finish our meal and I can get my inheritance."

The two blinked down at him.

Sasuke stared back.

Suddenly, they were all rolling on the ground growling out insults before anyone understood how it happen. All the dirty tricks were demonstrated as biting, scratching, hissing, spitting and yes even hair-pulling took place.

"Your mother wears too much make-up dattebayo!"

"You smell like miso ramen and _disappointment_!"

"Move it _thunder thighs,_ and go do something _useful_ for once!"

"Says the man who can't even, _do mother-f-ing laundry without dying everything pink!"_

 _"_ It's better then being born with _cotton candy pink hair!_ When opponents see you they don't go _oh no! **pinkie's** here run, for your lives! _ they go _man, what a awesome prank, dying that girl's hair pink! **hilarious!**_ Dattebayo! _"_

 _"Dode,_ only you be stupid enough to find it funny, everyone else finds it down right _offensive_!"

 _"_ I will give all your fangirls pictures of you sleeping and _a copy of your front door key,_ if you don't take that back right now!"

" ** _You wouldn't dare!"_**

"Try me!"

Kaksahi watched the three struggle with each other snacking on some chips as Naruto slapped Sasuke across the face just as Sakura bit into his leg. Naruto let out a scream and then suddenly Sasuke tackled both of them onto the ground, quickly jumping back up to throw a well placed elbow drop. Sakura got it in the back and the result was her biting down harder onto the ankle in her mouth. Nartuo just howled in pain.

 _Ohh. That's going to leave a mark_ Kakashi thought as he took a sip of his soft drink. _But Naruto is not done yet!_

The blond let out a war cry before kicking the female in the face and rolled away just as Sasuke tried to go for another elbow drop. He jumped on the other male and pinned him to the ground using one of Sasuke greatest weaknesses against him. Tickling.

" _Noooo! ha ha ha ha! Y-ha ha- you whiskered **monster!** ha ha ha ha ! S-STOP!"_

_"Never!"_

"Surprise nut-shot! CHA!"

"AGHH! _WHY_ Dattebayo!?

"Cause I _can_!"

"Go, teens, Go! Destroy each other for my amusement!" the man cheered as the rough housing continued. This was funnier then he thought it would be. Aw. the wonders of being him.

* * *

It was a little over two hours before everyone calmed down and a victor was announced.

Kakashi grinned at his student. A sly smiling pulling at his lips as he presented the promised prize, with a soft wink he said. "I present to you, my child, my greatest treasure. My Will is now your on your coming of age day. Please look after it with care and one day present your own will to your children as will."

With that the box clicked open as the seals were released.

All three held their breath as Kaskahi slowly lifted the top while saying "Inside this box..."

Suddenly all their heart started beating fast as they leaned in eagerly

"Inside that box" They repeated almost as if hypnotized

Kaksahi paused for only a second before throwing the lip off "Is another box! pretty cool huh?"

The three let out yells and collapsed on the group near boneless.

"Again...he got us again.." they moan in misery.

Kakashi laughed but then took out the box and flipped it around showing the three a book collection much to their horror.

"Congratulations Sakura! You get my Icha Icha special collection!"

And with a wink Kakashi was gone.


End file.
